


Joined the Server

by BlairxPlan



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairxPlan/pseuds/BlairxPlan
Summary: Everyone was just having a good day in Hermitcraft.After the incident with Hels and Wels. Everyone was slightly on edge.And even more on edge when they noticed who joined the Server.
Kudos: 34





	Joined the Server

_Everything was fine in the lands of Hermitcraft._

_After the incident and scare from Helsknight, everyone may or may not be on edge. It wasn't so big deal, Hels didn't do much but rap battle Wels. Who won, like, god damn._

_Team ZIT were just walking the shopping district. Talking to one another and having a grand time. They were all planning taking some time off from their works and builds to meet up and hang out. Something they haven't done in a long time._

_At the moment, Impulse and Zedaph were both inside a shop as Tango stayed outside. His long tail with hearts at the tips swayed around as he read past messages on the Hermit communication device every hermit had._

_But he began to question the new line of text that popped up._

**_Teknical_Savvy has joined the server_ **

_Teknical Savvy ? Who's that ?_

_Tango called out to Impulse and Zedaph. They rushed out, looking at Tango. Who was now distressed._

_Tango began to explain what was happening as they all looked to the communicator. Xisuma and everyone were typing away in questions and panick. Apparently this situation was something more than everyone could comprehend._

_Tango was just about to talk to the two of his friends when he lifted his head up. But he looked to what was behind them. A spot of blue. Out of place and oddly moving around in a swaying motion._

_Immediately he ran over, calling to the stranger. But when he got close, he felt sick. Seeing the stranger more in person._

_He looked exactly like Tango. But his eyes were blue, as like the rest of his clothing. A grey turtle neck. Blue, flowing sweater that had the sleeves rolled up. Blue stripes on his cheeks as did Tango have on his. His tail was also blue but the hearts on the tail looked like arrow heads. They were turned from the direction Tango's tail hearts had._

_His hair was golden as it was pulled into a rat tail in the back. And unlike Tango, who had a Greek garland around his head, the blue fellow didn't have one._

_They locked eyes. Seeing the other fully._

_The blue Tango clicked his teeth with a smirk. A devilish smirk. He fully turned himself to Tango, his eyes half lidded as he looked at the red one._

_“ Fancy seeing you here brother ” He said, placing his hands on his hips. Moving himself to lean more on one leg. His statement made Tango question. Hard._

_“ I.. I don't have a brother ” Tango said, shuddering on his words as he reached go grab his sword. When he felt the handle, something whizzed by his hand. It would have been cut if he wasn't wearing gloves. But Tango lifted his hand up, seeing the other had daggers in his hands._

_“ Of course you do ” He said, walking to the other. The blue one placed a hand on Tango's shoulder._

_“ I'm Tek Savvy, remember ? ” ' Tek Savvy ' said, raising his head up as did his eyebrows. Tango shook his head at the question. His tail wrapped around his leg in anxiety. Oh god, where did Zedaph and Impulse go ??_

_Tek Savvy hissed in annoyance, some blue fire left his through his teeth when he did. He turned quickly, bickering on about something._

_“ first, you feed me warped fungi and than left me and- ” Tell Savvy growled loudly, pulling as his hair. Tango was about to turn around and fly off but a sword was pressed to his neck._

_“ Oh no, you're not going anywhere Tango Tek ” Tek Savvy exaggerated the Tek. Seeming to be annoyed and angered._

_“ We're gonna settle this with a fun round of **Family reunion** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Tek Savvy is the evil twin of Tango and I adore him :P  
> This was rushed but I wanted to make a small story of Savvy.   
> You can see his looks on my tumblr and Instagram ( which is the same username as this account ) :P  
> Love y'all ~


End file.
